


Let's play a game

by Ynius



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Protective Yuri, Protective brothers, Ray is the big sister from her mother side of yuzu rin ruri and serena, and reira's too, basically everyone - Freeform, female yuya, lot of trolling, one big unhappy family, ray is reiji's big sister, she was the last one to be born from the four of them, should i say, somewhat AU, the Yus are brothers with zarc, yuya's brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Yuya has always been under her brothers protection. When they move to another city, she quickly finds her some girl friends. But that doesn't mean her brothers will leave her alone. So, as she escapes from her possessive brothers, she meets Akaba Reiji, heir to the Akaba corporation. She doesn't care for his title. If he helps her to hide only for two hours, then she will do anything he wants.That maybe wasn't the most brilliant idea of hers, but if she will regret it later, then so be it. Now she has to hide.





	1. First meeting

Sakaki Yuya was the last born in her big family. With four big brothers, one doted father and a loving mother, her whole life was a blessing. She was loved and protected everywhere she went. Even if she wanted or not.

In her little city, where she could roam free of worries with her three brothers, all of them being an unit of quadruped siblings, she was happy. She never felt the need to have friends other than her brothers, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. Of course, big brother Zarc was here too, but he had the same job as her father, so she wanted him not to worry about her.

The quadruped unit was always together. When the bathed, when they slept, when they played card fights, the game her family loved the most, when they went to school and everywhere else.

Speaking of school, her brothers were always too popular. Every girl wanted to be their "friends". Every boy wanted to get to "know" her. But the girls hated her, and the boys hated her brothers. Jealous, maybe? Yuya really didn't minded even if the whole world was against her, if her brothers were beside her, sharing the hate. It was always like that. If someone did something to one of them, it affected the whole group. Yuri was always the one who came with the punishments. He was getting better and better, her brothers told her. They never let her see what exactly they were doing to the offenders, but she always found out in the end.

She thought it would always be like this. Her family, big but united. Not a worry in the world. But when she and her brothers came back home one day, Zarc was there, together with her father and his friend from another city.

"Father! Zarc-niichan! Leo-san!"

"Hello, Yuya-chan. Charming as ever, even if you are just 12 years old. And boys, it's been a while."

"Hello, uncle." the brothers said, not really interested in anyone else that wasn't their sister. Sure, uncle brought them nice presents, but Yuya was always in the first place.

The almost bald man chuckled, looking fondly at them. They will get along with his kids really well. He looked at his friend, who nodded.

"Uncle Leo, uncle Leo! Not that it's not nice to see you, but why the suddenly visit? It's not anyone birthday, or my parents anniversary."

"I know. I came to tell you all in person these news. I offered your father to move closer to his and Zarc's work place. This means, you will all move to the big city. How does that sound?" the man who had more money than the whole country was really going to be on his knees if they refused. He really wanted this to work well.

"The big city?! Where papa and big brother work?! I want to go! Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, let's go! To the big city!" the excited little girl turned and held her brothers hands and twirled with them, laughing and giggling, talking about a big place, where she can see a lot of amusing things and peoples.

"Of course." Yuto smiles.

"What Yuya wants," Yugo says, smiling softly.

"Yuya gets." Yuri finishes, kissing the top of his sister head. The little devil giggles once more, then tugs them toward their rooms, to pack, even if they do not know when they're leaving.

Akaba Leo sighs happily as he hears the quiet giggles and chuckles made by those adorable kids. He turns to the adults in the room, and finds soft smiles.

"Really. If she asks, then the boys will get the moon down just for her." Yoko sais smiling after her children.

"And that's not a so bad thing, right?" asks her 18 years old son, Zarc. He also believes that his sister is the most adorable thing in the world. Of course, his heart is all for Rei, but he would never stop love his sister.

"You say that, and she really will have the world at her feet." Yusho joked, but he knew his wife and friend were in accord with him.

Inside the room that held at night the siblings, the kids were talking in hushed voices. Yuya was on her bed, while her brothers were on the floor, admiring her beauty as she talked.

"I hope we find Gon-chan. When he left, we lost contact, but I know he is well." yuya said in her happy hushed voice.

Gongenzaka was the only boy they ever let close to them. He helped protect their sister, and Yuya loved when they played the dragon and princess play, as the bigger boy was a perfect dragon. He had to leave for the big city when his family realocated their dojo. That was the only day the brothers couldn't stop the tears that went out from Yuya's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah. We miss him too." Yuto said for his brothers, knowing he wasn't wrong. They really liked Gongenzaka. He was like a guard dog that couldn't be hated. Not when his feelings about protecting Yuya were true.

They kept Yuya company the whole night, as she was too excited to go already. She expressed her feelings about wanting to make some friends, but only if they weren't after her brothers. She also wanted to make their new school her ground. Her brothers promised to help her.

Two days later, the Sakaki family moved to the big city.

The trip wasn't exactly long. A four long car trip and they arrived. The boys played rock-paper-scissors to see who sits beside Yuya and Yuri was the winner, as expect. In every game, Yuya and Yuri were the winners. Almost every time they played. But the boys were too prideful to say that it was expected from they to lose.

When they arrived, Yuya was left behind with her jaw wide open as she stared at her new house. It was, for the lack of betters words, big. And beautiful. Yuya heard her mother gush at how spacious was the kitchen, and she snapped out of her thoughts. She looked right, she looked left. Clear.

Good. It was time. She rushed to get away faster than her family could image. The reason she was in a hurry to get away from her family was that she needed to make friends faster. If she founds some people she wants to be friends with, and they agree, her brothers couldn't make any excuses about the peoples she wants to befriend.

She first searched for her only friend, Gon-chan. She didn't had to search too much, because the dojo was right around the corner, so to say. It was easy to spot, and it wasn't like she won't find her way back.

The dojo was the same as the one back home. She knocked at the door, then waited a few seconds until one of the disciples came to open the door. He wasn't much older that she was, but he blushed when he found himself being stared at by such a cute girl.

"Um, onii-san, can you call Gongenzaka Noboru? I came here to find him..." she asked in a small voice. The disciple blinked and nodded rapidly, making his way-more like running-back inside. Yuya heard him clearly as he shouted across the dojo.

"Gongenzaka-san! A girl is here for you!"

That raised quite a storm. In less than five seconds, the gate was full of macho guys who tried to see the girl who sought their heir. Soon, a shout was heard.

"You guys! What kind of comportment is this?! Have you got no shame as men! Go back at work!" Gon-chan said with authority. She couldn't see him, but she heard him clearly, and as the group left, she saw her only friend, looking for a nano-second questionating, before he broke into a run toward her.

"Yuya-hime!" he said with a big smile.

"Gon-chan!" she hugged him as hard as she could, even if he didn't felt anything as he raised her up.

"Hime! It's been a long time! I, Gongenzaka, the man, is most truly happy to see you doing well."

"As always, Gon-chan speaks weird. But leaving that aside, Gon-chan. Help me make friends." 


	2. Chapter 2

Gongenzaka didn't even blinked. He just looked at her, from head to toe, then nodded to himself.

"Your brothers, right?" He knew they were the reason. They were always the reason she asked him something. And even if he heard about the Sakakis moving to the big city, he dared not to hope. He always wanted to be Yuya's friend. He admired her and her battling style. He was like the sister he never had.

"Yes! Because the city is big, i have to have a guide. And i only know you. So please!"

"Alright. Let's go. Me, Gongenzaka the man, will keep you safe!" He roared as he put Yuya on his shoulder. Since she was petit, she could sit peacefully on one shoulder. She clapped happily then asked him, making sure to keep hold of him.

"Gon-chan, do you have friends?"

"I'm ashamed to tell you that the only friends i have are a boy and a girl, the girl your age and the boy one year younger."

"I want to see them first! Gon-chan, introduce me! Please!" Gongenzaka knew she could just order him, and he would do. But the fact that she still added the please made him filled with excitement.

"Ohh! Yes! Yuya-hime, i will take you to Yuzu and Sora!"

"That's their names?"

"Yes. Hiiragi Yuzu and Shiunin Sora. Both are card fighters like me and you. They are strong, but not strong enought for you."

"Gon-chan. That's not something you should say about your friends." She tutted with one hand, and Gongenzaka felt ashamed.

"Yes hime...."

The trip was quickly, with Yuya looking everywhere and asking questions, and everyone else looking at her weirdly. She didn't seem to mind. As long as she was in the spot light, then she was happy.

They arrived at one park not too far away from her new house. There were waiting two children, one pink haired girl and one blue haired boy.

They both looked at their friends weird, or more likely at the cute girl on his shoulder.

"Gongenzaka.... why have you kidnaped a girl?" Asked in deadpan Sora, looking at the curious girl in wonder. She looked familiar... he could swear he saw her picture in something.

"No! She is my old friend that moved today in the city. For some reasons she wants to make friends today, so at her wishes, I want to introduce you to her. Sakaki Yuya, this is Shiunin Sora and Hiiragi Yuzu."

Something clicked inside Sora. He suddenly reminded about the file on Professor's desk. He was curios, and only caught a glimpse, but there were information about the Sakaki family, the business partner of the Abaka Co. Inside there were seven pictures. He personally knew about Sakaki Yusho and Sakaki Zarc, but the sight of four identical pictures of four different children was a surprise. The only set of quadruple he knew were Yuzu and her sisters. And even then, if you'd overlook their faces, then they were nothing identical. But from what he read in those files, they were 100% the same. The food preferences, the favorite movies, the person they liked-at that, all the brothers said their sister, and the sister said her family- and even their life goal. To be like their father. When he wanted to snap a picture to show it to Yuzu, the professor came back, so he had to put the files back. Of course, as the one who was charged with Yuzu's safety by her father, he asked without any pause about the files. Usually it wasn't normal for you to stalk your business partner family. The professor just smiled and said it was for reference. He said that together with Yusho, he will unite their family. That, in his mind, sounded as marriage. But who will with who? The only pair he could see was Zarc with Rei-sama. They were already dating-somewhat, that was what the world said. They never said anything about their relationship-so it wasn't surprising. But for the protective father to think about marriage for his beloved daughter, it was unheard of.

So he put the matter in the back of his head. He never said anything to Yuzu, because he knew she would go under the skin and ask more question, questions that maybe shouldn't be asked. And as a good friend-because that safety assuring job was always on the second place for him. He was first a friend, then a bodyguard.- he didn't told her anything. But he hadn't expected to meet the famous daughter of his boss's partner. God knew how much he loved to praise her.

She was exactly as he described her, in one of their rare meetings. Petit, with knowing eyes, red and green hair, a charming smile and a quick mind. He knew one of his own when he met them, and this girl was one of his. One trolling girl that loved to play with people and knew about everything, even if she wasn't allowed to.

When their eyes met, he knew that she too, realized that there was a connection between them. She smiled and asked Gongenzaka to put her down. The big man complied and when the girl touched the ground, she went right at him. Really, it was amusing to see a boy so powerful bow to a little girl, but that was what he liked from the first sight.

"Hello, Sora. I saw you first, what with your eyes and all. And I have two questions for you. And one for Yuzu too." She skipped the step when you ask the person if it's alright to use their name without any suffix, but Sora knew she wasn't one for formalities. He looked at Yuzu, to see her face, and she was already smitten. Sora knew her likes, and she loved the most cute things. And this girls sure was cute.

"Ask away." he gave the ok signal, even if it wasn't needed. If he hadn't answered, then she would just ask. She smiled, as if she knew what he was thinking-and it wouldn't surprise him at all- and asked.

"First, for both of you. Want to be my friend?" she made sure to tilt her head cutely and put a pout on her lips. Yuzu was the first one to fall.

"Kyaah!! You're so cute! Of course I want to be your friend!" then she proceeded to talk a mile on second, and he tuner her out to focus on the new girl.

You could see that she was a little overwhelmed, but she kept her ground and asked questions that would be normal. Then, after the excitement wore off, they turned to him.

"Well? Sora, what do you say?" Yuzu asked as she glared in his eyes, daring him to refuse. He wouldn't, of course. But she didn't know that. When he opened his mouth, Yuya got ahead of him.

"Sora says he doesn't mind. He says he's a little bored, so I would make a good entertainment." She smiles, and Sora fights to keep his laughing in. He fails.

"Hey, can I call you sister? As we are already on the same wave?" he wiped some tears from laughing and ignored the weird look he got from Yuzu.

"Really? I'm glad! My second question is whenever you have more candies." she smiled and he wanted to laugh once again.

"I have to thank God that he allowed us to meet in this life. You're really funny, sister. Here you go. Strawberry, right?"

"Well, well. Seems I got a little brother already beside a friend! I just hope brothers would keep quiet about this." she said as she thanked for the lollipop, putting it in her mouth and almost tearing from bless. "Ah, this is so good. Thanks Sora."

"No problem, sis. And should I be afraid I have competition for the favorite brother?" he joked and by now, Yuzu was lost.

"Hmm...maybe. That's it, if they can find me." then she told them she run away to search for friends while her beloved brothers weren't with her.

"Um... Yuya, you know Sora?" Yuzu asked after one duel between Sora and Yuya. Yuya won.

"Hm? No. It's the first time I met him." she answered as she prepared for a game with Yuzu.

"Eh? But you're talking like you've been friend since forever!" she accused and after a quick glance at each other, Sora and Yuya laughed a little.

"Yuzu, you're really cute! Me and Sora are just thinking the same. We both have evil plans, and we both feel sad if we don't have something to laugh about. When I said his answer in his place, I just answered as I would answer."

Yuya was good at dueling. Very good. She won against all three of them, without breaking a sweat. Yuya looked around for a little, then turned toward her friends.

"Ne, Gon-chan, can you go and buy some drinks?" she needed to be alone. Right now, this was the best course. Her cards were telling her that soon, she will meet someone who will take a great place in her heart. She smiled at Sora and Yuzu and she nodded to them. Sora understood, and took Yuzu with him, with the excuse of helping Gongenzaka.

"Sister... we will meet again, right?" Sora asked looking at her shortly. She nodded with a smile, and they were gone.

She didn't had to wait too long, for a boy her age appeared with his friends.

"Oh? And who are you, you lovely lady?" he bowed as he took her hand into his and kissed it. She quickly took it back, and she looked at him coldly.

"And you are?"

 


End file.
